


Candy-Coated Love

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Suptober Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bingo, Boys In Love, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Cute Everybody, Cute Gabriel, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Cute Sam, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, I'm gonna need to go to sleep very soon, Love, M/M, Minor Sabriel, enjoy, i'm very tired, including me oops, like right after i'm done with this, not gonna tag it cause it gets tagged in a lot of destiel, poor Sabriel shippers, suptober, they're all adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: A long day of Halloween-themed activities, courtesy of one very annoying blond Novak.orIn which everybody is pining for somebody else and they just need to pull their heads out of their asses and talk about it. AKA, every single other fic that Sil has ever written. (I HAVE A TYPE. I'M SORRY!) But this one takes place on Halloween!!!





	Candy-Coated Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incredulousanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredulousanteater/gifts), [Clearfear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearfear/gifts).

> This fills the Suptober prompt, "Halloween".
> 
> This was written for the Castiel Bingo. It covers the square, "Halloween".
> 
> TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE BITCH
> 
> Enjoy!

“Cassieeeeeeeeeee!” shouted Castiel’s brother and _god fucking dammit_ he was so cheerful – way too cheerful for seven-o’-fucking-clock in the AM on a Saturday morning. “You know what day it is?”

Cas groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. “How is it that this holiday never fails to turn you back into a seven-year old?” He sat up, glaring at the short blond standing next to his light switch. “You are twenty-nine years old. You douchebag.”

He dramatically fell back into his bed and slammed a pillow over his head. Gabriel laughed. “You’ve been spending too much time with Dean-o. What happened to ‘assbutt’?”

Cas groaned again, louder and throatier this time. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope,” his brother announced happily, jumping on top of him. “No, I most definitely am not, now get up so I can force a costume on you.”

Cas sighed, removing the pillow and shoving Gabe off of him. “I’m a grown man, you ass,” he protested. “I stopped doing costumes and candy on Halloween every year when I turned eleven.”

“And sixteen years later, you still make the same argument every year. Fast forward eight hours and you _will _be wearing whatever ridiculous costume I’ve picked out for you because I’m your big brother and you love me so much. And the pattern continues.”

“You should get fucked,” Castiel spat as he dragged himself out of his bed. “Oh, wait, I forgot. You can’t, because the only person you’d want to get fucked by is quote ‘so gorgeous’ you can’t even form enough words to ask him out.” He pulled a dark blue shirt over his head – totally a subconscious decision, and definitely not because three days ago Dean told him it brought out his eyes. _And you’re seeing Dean today,_ his <strike>anxiety</strike> brain reminded him.

_Shut up_, he thought to himself.

“That was uncalled for, little bro,” Gabe reprimanded. “And hypocritical, considering the way you’re still pining over his older brother.” He gave Cas a discerning look, and Cas sighed.

“Okay, let’s get it over with,” he muttered, and Gabriel cheered like an excited toddler, grabbed his hand, and dragged him downstairs.

#~+~#

Wings. And a halo. And a suit, apparently. But Gabriel couldn’t pry Castiel’s trench coat, his most prized possession (he was kind of an antisocial hermit, he only had three friends and one of them was his brother, okay? Cut him a break) out of his hands, so eventually he gave up and let Cas wear it, even though he announced it made him look like a holy tax accountant.

He had a little headband with a halo attached to it and Gabe pinned the large black angel wings to the back of his coat. He tried to tie his tie, ended up doing it backwards (somehow) and didn’t bother trying to correct it. He’d never been invited to a dance in high school, nor had he seen any reason to attend one, so he’d never actually had occasion to learn how to tie a tie. Similarly, Gabriel had golden wings and a halo identical to Cas’.

Cas found the entire affair completely ridiculous. “Gabriel, just because we were named for angels doesn’t mean we have to lean into all the hyper-religious bullshit our father and Aunt Amara are so obsessed with,” he protested, but his brother wouldn’t hear it.

“It’s a genius costume, dear brother, and you should be congratulating me on consequently being a genius.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I really don’t think that’s how it works, but whatever. Now that I’ve put it on can I go back to bed until dinner?”

“No fucking way!” Gabriel announced. “We gotta meet up with Sammich and Deanster!”

_Literally the only thing getting me through this torture,_ Castiel thought.

It wasn’t until Gabriel replied, “I know it is, little brother,” that Cas realized he’d said that out loud. He was smirking, too, like the asshole he was. Cas pulled out his little silver plastic sword thing that Gabriel had… apparently _made_ for him, and he waved it in his brother’s face.

“I have an angel blade, and I know how to use it,” he murmured threateningly before stalking past Gabe toward the front door.

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Gabriel called after him, following him towards the car.

#~+~#

Cas managed to mostly keep his shit together when they met up with Sam and Dean for dinner several hours later, after a long day of Halloween-themed activities, courtesy of one very annoying blond Novak. It was, as usual, extremely difficult to continue to be a functioning human being who could perform simple cognitive functions such as exchanging pleasantries while in the presence of Dean Winchester, but Castiel did his best. He had a degree in drama, after all, and he had been acting like he wasn’t in love with Dean for almost six years. At this point it was simply routine.

He slid into the booth across from the brothers, Gabriel following suit, and rested his forearms on the table’s surface. “Afternoon, Cas,” Dean greeted him, smiling, and Cas determinedly didn’t blush. _For fuck’s sake, Novak, you are twenty-seven years old. Stop acting like a flustered high schooler._

“Hello, Dean,” he managed, and politely added, “Sam.” The older Winchester positively _beamed _at him, while the younger waved a dismissive hand that said, ‘don’t worry about it, I know you’re only here for him’. Cas smiled just for him, and Sam smiled back. (The two of them had gotten very good at communicating with their eyes over the years.)

“So what’re we doin’ this year?” Dean inquired, and Gabe’s face split open into the half-shit eating smirk half-childish elation that only made an appearance on Halloween. He pulled out his phone.

“I’ve just texted you each the map,” he declared. Cas slammed his forehead down on the table.

“You’ve _got _to me shitting me,” he announced to the placemat under his face. Dean snorted at him.

“You’re really starting to get this whole ‘slang’ thing, buddy,” he told his friend. “Now you’ve just got to get the ‘dealing with your sibling’s bullshit’ part and you’ll be just like me.” He clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically, and Cas lifted his head just in time to see Sam roll his eyes.

“What’s adorable is that you actually believe that,” he commented. “I have been putting up with your bullshit since I was in the womb, you big fucking jerk. I think I win the award for ‘Brother of the Year’ the last 25 years running.”

“Keep telling yourself that, bitch,” Dean shot back, and Sam gave him a sideways grin that always warmed Cas’ heart. These two boys were broken and fucked up, and they needed each other desperately. Their banter and insults were the only way they knew how to tell each other they cared, and every time he got to witness it was another meaningful moment in Castiel’s life.

Gabe clapped his hands together. “Well if there are no complaints, we might as well hit the road.”

Sam looked around confusedly. “We haven’t even ordered yet,” he pointed out. Gabriel gave him a somewhat condescending but mostly just pitying look.

“Samsquatch Winchester, we’re about to make our way through five different neighborhoods of this lovely little town of ours and get candy from _every single person we can_. If you think you really need dinner… think again.”

“But… healthy…” Sam whispered, and Dean sighed, pulled out his keys and dropped them in Sam’s lap, saying “Baby’s trunk, right in the front on the left side. Gotcha a salad just in case.”

Sam looked at him like he was the savior of the world. “Thanks, Dean!” he shouted as he slid out of the booth and sprinted his way out of the diner. Gabriel watched him go with hearts in his eyes, and when he turned back, made a confused face and Cas and Dean who were watching with faint amusement. “What?”

“Dude, you have got it _bad _for my baby bro,” Dean told him. “And everybody can see it. ‘Cept Sam. Dunno how he misses it, though, it’s right in front of his face.” He shrugged. “But whatever, I’ve always assumed the two of you would figure it out eventually.”

Cas sighed, cutting into their moment. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I am currently freezing my ass off and would like to get this over with. If you don’t mind.” Dean nodded vigorously.

“Right. Yeah, of course. Let’s go.”

Gabriel stood to let Cas out of the booth and they made their way out to join Sam at the Impala.

#~+~#

Gabriel’s map had them driving all over the place, the first drive being from the diner on the north side of town to a neighborhood in the southwest part of town. He shouted directions at Dean from his place beside Cas in the backseat – at least until Dean told him to shut up and sit down.

He did so fairly compliantly, at least for Gabriel. He wasn’t particularly loud about it, which was nice. (Castiel liked to think of him as an agent of chaos, so whenever he wasn’t being generally chaotic, he counted as a win.)

When they finally made it to the neighborhood, there were surprisingly few children there. Dean got out first, walking up to the nearest house in his Dr. Sexy uniform (could you really blame him? He was sexy, it was right in his name) and banging on the door. Sam wasn’t far behind him, having abandoned jacket-over-flannel-over-shirt-over-tank for a day and instead wearing straight jeans and a graphic tee (Cas hadn’t even known he _owned _one of those, nor was he entirely clear on what it was that Sam was dressed as).

A kindly older woman opened the door, looked at the two grown men on her doorstep bemusedly, then shrugged, dumped a bunch of candy into their Fred Meyer shopping bags and said, “Happy Halloween!” before disappearing back into her house.

As they made their way up the street, Gabriel asked the question that was already on Cas’ mind. “So, Samoose… what’s the costume, exactly?”

Sam shrugged with obviously forced casualness. “I’m a straight person.”

Gabriel stopped in his tracks. “You mean… the other 364 days… you’re _not _a straight person?”

Sam shook his head, grinning. “Pansexual all the way,” he confirmed.

“In that case…?” Gabe didn’t even finish his sentence because Sam was already both laughing and nodding.

“Yes, I want to fucking date you. Now c’mon, it’s time for candy.”

#~+~#

By the time they’d gone through the third neighborhood, Dean was yawning at three-second intervals and Sam had deemed him unfit to drive, so he’d traded places with Gabe and was riding in the backseat with Castiel, who was even more tired than he was. (Jesus tapdancing Christ, it was almost one in the morning and they were barely over halfway done. Why did anyone think Halloween with Gabriel Novak was ever a good idea?)

About six minutes into the drive, Cas could feel himself getting lulled into sleep by the purr of the Impala’s motor and the gentle rocking of the car as it sped down the streets. He leaned to the side and lost consciousness almost instantly.

When he woke up, Dean was gone, the car had stopped, and Sam and Gabriel were having a confused and hushed conversation in the front.

“What was that about?” Gabriel asked in a whisper.

“Cas, I think,” Sam replied just as quietly. “Dean’s been in love with Cas since he was like, eighteen. And he’s been ignoring it because our dad was terrible, and now I think he’s just having his Gay Panic. He does this sometimes, don’t read too much into it.”

Cas took a deep breath and sat up as loudly as he could so that his companions would realize he was there. Sam’s head whipped to him and then he exhaled in relief. “Kay, good, it’s just you. Hey, do you think you could go get Dean for us?”

“Where is he?” Cas inquired.

“Not sure,” Gabriel answered. “Probably a bar, though.

Sam made an enlightened sound and pulled out his phone. He pressed a couple of buttons, then flipped it around and waved it triumphantly in the Novaks’ faces. “Three blocks away, there’s a bar, and Dean is there! Thanks, Find My iPhone!”

Cas chuckled. Lack of sleep was making them all a bit loopy. “Gabe, why don’tcha take Sam home, go back to the diner and get your car, then come get me and Dean in like, forty-five minutes?”

Gabriel nodded. “Of course, little brother.”

Cas nodded back, once, almost like a salute, then shoved the car door open and almost fell out. Not sleeping really wasn’t a good idea.

He made the walk to the bar with relatively little difficulty, despite tripping on his laces twice and losing one of his wings somewhere. Once he was there, it was only about half-full, so it was pretty easy to find Dean in the crowd as well. He strolled over to him and stood there awkwardly next to him.

“Good evening,” he murmured to his friend. “You abandoned me back there, I was worried I had done something wrong.”

Dean groaned, apparently more out of frustration at himself than anything else. “No, Cas, you didn’t- you haven’t done anything wrong. You’re great. That’s… that’s actually the problem, is that you’re great, and awesome, and funny, and nice, and likable, and genuine, and an absolute dork, and you don’t make fun of me for my taste in movies or music or anything, you just listen and I shouldn’t be allowed to be so in love with you ‘cause you got all that goin’ for ya and I’m barely functioning as an older brother, barely a functioning member of society, barely qualify as anything beyond the alcoholic good-for-the-absolute-value-of-nothing high school dropout. I don’t deserve you, Cas.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Cas told him firmly. “I have made mistakes too, Dean. We all have. It’s what human beings do. We make mistakes and we hurt each other and we’re forgiven for them anyway. And I think you’re overlooking all the things that I love about you. Like the way you always cry at _Titanic_ even though you wish you didn’t. Like the way you intentionally sing along badly to the music you blast in the car, but you actually have a gorgeous voice – at least, from the three times I’ve heard you singing in the shower. Like the way you treat everyone around you as if they are the most important person in the universe, like the way you make everyone feel loved and valued. Like the way you made me better when I was broken, and now I’m doing the same for you. I love you, Dean, and you _do _deserve this. You deserve every part of this, because you. Are. Magnificent.”

He placed his hand gently on one side of Dean’s jaw and tipped his head up, forcing the younger man to make eye contact. Dean surprised him, though – his hands flew to Cas’ neck and he stood from his chair faster than Cas should’ve thought possible given his state of inebriation and tiredness – and kissed him hard. Cas didn’t even have to think, his body reacted immediately. They stood there together, holding each other and kissing, until Gabriel arrived to pull them off of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> That was awesome to write! Time to sleep for less than six hours before I have to function again. Fuck.
> 
> Love,  
-Fake Dean


End file.
